Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (Remake)
by sangjoonpark
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE] Baekhyun, satu-satunya gadis diantara 7 saudaranya yang seluruhnya lelaki. Chanyeol, putra mahkota dengan satu adik lelaki serta satu saudara perempuan. Ketika keduanya saling bertukar pandangan mata, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itulah benang takdir mulai mengikat mereka berdua. main! ChanBaek slight!ChanStal AU GS Saeguk.
1. Prologue

Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (Remake)

.

.

Baek Hyun (1st princess, 10th child)

Chan Yeol (other country's crown prince)

Soo Jung (1st other country's princess)

Dong Yoo (OC, other country's 2nd prince)

.

Sun Ho (crown prince)

Jong Hyun (3rd prince)

Joon Gi (4th prince)

Ha Neul (8th prince)

Sun Woo (9th prince)

Joo Hyuk (13th prince)

Ji Soo (14th prince)

.

AU! GS! Saeguk!

.

A remake that is very different with the original story, friendly reminder, Don't Like Don't Read

Semua yang ada dalam fanfiction ini hanyalah berdasarkan khayalan author semata dan tidak terjadi pada sejarah sebenarnya, mohon kedewasaaannya

.

Baekhyun, satu-satunya gadis diantara 7 saudaranya yang seluruhnya lelaki, gadis cantik yang akan berubah sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah namun menjadi kesayangan semua orang. Chanyeol, putra mahkota dengan satu adik lelaki yang tanpa disadarinya begitu haus akan kekuasaan dan satu saudara perempuan yang begitu menyukainya. Ketika keduanya saling bertukar pandangan mata, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itulah benang takdir mulai mengikat mereka berdua.

.

sangjoonpark present

.

.

 **"Prologue: Keluarga Kerajaan"**

.

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar, mempersilahkan cahaya matahari masuk dan mengisi ruangan dengan cepat, membuat seorang gadis yang sedang berfokus pada sulamannya itu menoleh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa orang dayang yang berada di depan pintu

"Tuan putri, anda sudah ditunggu Yang Mulia Raja dan saudara-saudara anda di aula istana Yuingyeong" salah seorang dayang yang berada di barisan paling depan berucap, "Istana Yuingyeong? Ada acara apa? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" gadis itu meletakkan jarum di tangannya lalu merapikan sulamannya

Dayang itu menggeleng kemudian kembali berucap "Tidak Yang Mulia, Raja baru saja mengadakan jamuan makan bersama, saudara anda yang lain juga sudah bersiap disana", membuat gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut "Aku mengerti, mari kita berangkat"

Seluruh orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan menunduk ke arahnya saat gadis dengan rambut yang digerai itu berjalan melewati mereka, suasana seketika menjadi cerah karena senyuman gadis cantik itu yang seolah tidak ada habisnya

"Yang Mulia" gadis itu menunduk segera setelah matanya bersitatap dengan mata sang ayah, "Eoh Baek Hyun, kau sudah tiba rupanya, cepatlah duduk, saudaramu yang lain sudah datang dan kami semua menunggumu"

Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat di antara dua lelaki yang sedari tadi melambai dengan senyum kekanakan ke arahnya, "Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, saya tadi sedang menyulam di kamar hingga tidak sadar jika istana Yuingyeong sedang menyiapkan jamuan makan"

Pernyataan gadis itu membuat sang ayah tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja anakku, siapa yang tidak akan memaafkan anak gadisku satu-satunya ini hm?" diiringi tawa saudaranya yang lain dan wajah Baekhyun yang tersipu karena pujian sang ayah

"Benar itu, siapa yang bisa marah pada Putri satu-satunya kerajaan ini? Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa memiliki niat untuk memarahimu Baekhyun noona" pangeran yang berada di paling ujung membuka suara membuka Baekhyun tertawa kecil

Membuat pangeran yang lain turut andil dalam gerakan-menggoda-saudara-perempuan mereka itu, "Jisoo-a kau benar sekali, jika ada orang yang berniat memarahi Baekhyun maka mereka hanya harus melihat senyumnya dan seluruh kemarahannya akan reda"

"Sunwoo oraebeoni, sudahlah" Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah yang memerah malu karena godaan saudaranya, "Sudahlah, tidakkah kalian melihat wajah saudari kalian memerah seperti kepiting begitu?" sang ayah akhirnya menengahi dengan sedikit godaan

Jamuan makan berlangsung begitu tenang, sesekali terdengar suara ribut dari Jisoo pangeran bungsu dengan Joohyuk sang kakak yang berebut makanan. Haneul menyodorkan daging pada Baekhyun yang diterima gadis itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, membuat Haneul turut tersenyum karena senyum manis sang adik

Ketika seluruh sumpit sudah diletakkan di tempatnya dan para dayang mulai bergerak menuang minuman, saat itulah Raja kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki tujuan mengumpulkan kalian semua disini"

Pernyataan itu berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian dari para pangeran serta Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain, "Kerajaan Bucheon akan berkunjung, sang raja sang ratu beserta putra mahkota akan datang kemari"

"Aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku dengan bertindak semau kalian" itu bukan permintaan, itu perintah, dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunduk serta berucap dengan kompak "Baik Yang Mulia Raja"

.

Hello there!

Here I am yang masih gagal move on dari Wang Eun di Scarlet Heart, I'm not the only one right?:"

Dan terinspirasi dari banyaknya fanfic ChanBaek yang based on drama ini, dan disinilah saya

Saya tahu remake ini berantakan banget karena karakter Baekhyun dan Wang Eun yang berbeda jauh, well salahkan imajinasi saya?

Hope you all enjoy it

Sorry for mistake(s)!

.

NB: Chapter awal akan di update segera jika banyak review positif dari reader, thank you!


	2. Pandangan Mata Di Cahaya Lentera

Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (Remake)

.

.

Baek Hyun (1st princess, 10th child)

Chan Yeol (other country's crown prince)

Soo Jung (1st other country's princess)

Dong Yoo (OC, other country's 2nd prince)

.

San Ho (crown prince)

Jong Hyun (3rd prince)

Joon Gi (4th prince)

Ha Neul (8th prince)

Sun Woo (9th prince)

Joo Hyuk (13th prince)

Ji Soo (14th prince)

.

AU! GS! Saeguk!

.

A remake that is very different with the original story, friendly reminder, Don't Like Don't Read

Semua yang ada dalam fanfiction ini hanyalah berdasarkan khayalan author semata dan tidak terjadi pada sejarah sebenarnya, mohon kedewasaaannya

.

Baekhyun, satu-satunya gadis diantara 7 saudaranya yang seluruhnya lelaki, gadis cantik yang akan berubah sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah namun menjadi kesayangan semua orang. Chanyeol, putra mahkota dengan satu adik lelaki yang tanpa disadarinya begitu haus akan kekuasaan dan satu saudara perempuan yang begitu menyukainya. Ketika keduanya saling bertukar pandangan mata, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itulah benang takdir mulai mengikat mereka berdua.

.

sangjoonpark present

.

.

 **"Pandangan Mata Di Cahaya Lentera"**

.

"Hyungnim, lihat! Aku bisa melakukan ini" lapangan sore itu begitu ribut karena para pangeran sedang berkumpul dan berlatih tarian pedang bersama, "Joohyuk hyungnim, kalau hanya memutar pedang begitu aku juga bisa melakukannya, lihat ya"

Seperti biasa dua saudara itu akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang menggemaskan di mata saudaranya yang lain, "Jisoo-a, Joohyuk-a, sudahlah, kita masih harus berlatih gerakan selanjutnya" dan seperti biasa Jonghyun yang akan menengahi mereka berdua

"Hyungnim, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang keluarga kerajaan Bucheon?" si bungsu yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya membuka suara, "Bucheon? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang kerajaan itu, Joongi hyungnim! Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya merapikan pedangnya ke dalam tempatnya lalu berucap dengan sebal "Kenapa kalian selalu bertanya perihal kerajaan lain padaku? Aish memangnya kalian pikir aku hafal dengan semua kerajaan di luar sana?"

"Bucheon ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang kerajaan itu" gumaman pangeran ketiga menarik perhatian semua yang sedang berpikir, "Jonghyun hyungnim, kau pernah mendengarnya? Benarkah?" Joohyuk bertanya dengan antusiasme tinggi

Jonghyun mengangguk perlahan lalu melanjutkan "Rajanya hanya memiliki satu istri dan memiliki dua anak lelaki, lalu adik dari Ratu memiliki satu anak yang menjadi satu-satunya saudara wanita dalam keluarga kerajaan, pangeran kedua sudah menikah namun putra mahkota belum menikah, hanya itu yang kuketahui dari kerajaan Bucheon"

"Aah kisah itu? Aku pernah beberapa kali mendengarnya di kerajaan lain, kalian tahu? Banyak kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa sang putra mahkota itu sangat tampan dan begitu mempesona, namun putra mahkota Bucheon begitu dingin dan kaku"

Seluruh perhatian kini beralih pada Joongi yang sedang berkisah, "Benarkah? Wah kenapa dia belum menikah? Apa dia mandul? Atau dia tidak tertarik pada wanita? Atau mungkin dia terlibat suatu ilmu sihir?"

"Kalau dia tertarik pada lelaki maka kau yang akan disukainya Jisoo-a" dan ketujuh pangeran itu seketika berjingkat kaget mendengar suara dari arah belakang, "Baekhyun-a, kau mengagetkanku" Joongi berucap sambil memegang dadanya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena ulah sang adik

Tidak hanya Joongi, para pangeran yang lain sudah sibuk menenangkan jantungnya masing-masing karena kemunculan sang adik yang bernar-benar tidak disangka, "Baekhyun noona, kau jahat sekali, jantungku hampir beranjak dari tempatnya karenamu!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan Joohyuk yang selalu berlebihan, "Baiklah, maafkan aku, kalian berbicara dengan serius dan itu menyenangkan untuk menggoda kalian" dan seolah mantra senyuman gadis itu membuat saudaranya yang lain terdiam

"Haish Baekhyun-a,baiklah baiklah, jangan terlalu lama menunjukkan senyummu itu, kami sudah tidak marah lagi padamu" dan perkataan Sunwoo membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Oraebeoni, kalian selalu berlebihan!"

Kali ini si pendiam Haneul yang berbicara, "Kami tidak berlebihan Baekhyun-a, tapi sungguh, senyumanmu itu seperti kelopak bunga di musim semi, astaga bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai saudara perempuan sepertimu"

" _A-andwae_! Aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun noona! Aku ingin marah padanya!" Jisoo berucap sambil memalingkan wajahnya membuat saudaranya yang lain tertawa mendengarnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan berharap bisa berbicara denganku Jisoo-a"

Seketika pandangan Jisoo beralih pada sang kakak dan dalam hitungan detik pangeran bungsu itu memasang _aegyo_ di wajahnya "Baekhyun noona, jangan marah ya? Ayo tersenyum noona, kau cantik saat tersenyum" membuat semua tertawa melihatnya

"Omong-omong Baekhyun-a, bagaimana persiapan tarian penyambutanmu? Kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik kan?" putra mahkota bertanya setelah mereka semua duduk di tempat peristirahatan

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah menghafal semua gerakannya oraebeoni, tarian ini tidak terlalu sulit, aku tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menghafalnya" gadis itu menjawab lalu meminum air yang dituangkan dayang untuknya

"Tentu saja mudah bagimu untuk menghafalnya noona, kau hanya perlu menarikannya sendiri, tidak seperti kami yang harus menarikannya bersama, bahkan sampai sekarang Joohyuk hyungnim masih sering melakukan bagiannya dengan salah"

Perkataan Jisoo barusan jelas memancing sang kakak Joohyuk untuk berkomentar "Yak! Apanya yang melakukannya dengan salah? Gerakanku sudah banyak yang benar!" sekali lagi adu mulut terjadi membuat saudaranya yang lain geleng-geleng kepala karenanya

Dan seperti biasa Jonghyun harus turun sebagai penengah bagi kedua bungsu itu, bertukar tempat duduk menjadi solusi untuk adu mulut kali ini. "Baekhyun-a, apa mungkin kau- pernah mendengar sesuatu mengenai kerajaan Bucheon?"

Pertanyaan Sunwoo yang mengungkit topik mereka sebelumnya berhasil menarik perhatian yang lain, "Kerajaan Bucheon? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada ragu membuat saudaranya mendecah kecewa

"Kau yakin tidak pernah mendengarnya sekali saja? Kau harusnya tahu lebih banyak Baekhyun noona, noona kan keluar istana lebih sering daripada yang lain" dan seketika pandangan tajam sang kakak terarah sepenuhnya pada si bungsu yang terdiam menyadari kesalahannya

"Baekhyun-a, kau sering keluar dari istana? Benarkah?" Jonghyun bertanya langsung membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, "N-noona, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, sungguh!"

Dan permintaan maaf Jisoo barusan dihadiahi pukulan Baekhyun di punggung, inilah sisi menyeramkan dari gadis yang murah senyum itu, jika dia sudah marah maka seketika gadis itu akan berubah layaknya seorang lelaki seperti saudaranya yang lain

Suara pukulan Baekhyun di punggung Jisoo yang terdengar begitu keras membuat saudaranya yang lain tidak berniat membantah atau buka suara sedikitpun, lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri sendiri sebelum menyusul Jisoo yang terus mengaduh sambil memegang punggungnya

Gadis itu beranjak menjauh dengan langkah lebar diikuti beberapa dayang yang sedikit kesulitan di belakangnya, ketika gadis itu sudah menghilang di belokan saat itulah saudaranya yang lain menghela nafas lega

"Astaga hyungnim, ini sakit sekali, ini benar-benar sakit" Jisoo masih belum berhenti mengaduh membuat yang lain menatapnya prihatin, "Kau itu, sudah tahu Baekhyun noona galak jika sedang marah malah mencari gara-gara dengannya"

...

Gadis itu melangkah keluar gerbang belakang dengan sangat perlahan, rambut hitam panjangnya dikepang dan diikat dengan pita biru yang cantik, _hanbok_ kebesaran-nya sudah berganti dengan _hanbok_ biasa berwarna biru-putih

Dan seiring dengan memudarnya sinar matahari gadis itu menghilang dari wilayah istana, mengganti panggilan putri-nya menjadi nama biasa, mengganti pakaian kebesarannya dengan pakaian rakyat biasa, serta mengganti sikap penuh etikanya

"Tuan, boleh aku tahu berapa harga hiasan ini?" gadis itu tersenyum menatap hiasan rambut merah muda mungil di tangannya, "Harganya 3 nyang saja nona" penjual itu balas tersenyum saat sang gadis menyerahkan sejumlah uang sesuai harga hiasan itu

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memperhatikan hiasan rambut yang baru didapatnya, "Cantik" gadis manis itu bergumam kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hiasan rambut di tangannya, lalu mencoba untuk memasangnya diantara kepangan rambutnya

"Ah" gadis itu terpekik kecil saat seseorang menyenggol bahunya menyebabkan hiasan rambutnya terlepas dari tangannya, "Ah maafkan aku nona" pria itu membungkuk kecil lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya

Gadis cantik itu mengarahkan matanya kesana-kemari mencoba menemukan hiasan rambut yang tadi terlepas di tangannya, mata sipitnya membulat menyadari kemungkinan hiasannya terjatuh ke dalam tas pria yang tadi menabraknya

"Astaga kemana pria tadi" lalu tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu mengangkat _chima_ -nya dan mulai berlari mencoba mendapatkan jejak pria tadi diantara padatnya pasar di sore hari, gadis itu mempercepat langkah saat matanya sudah menangkap bayangan pria yang tadi menabraknya

" _Ch-chogi_ , astaga" beruntunglah Baekhyun dengan tubuh mungilnya yang memudahkannya menerobos padatnya kerumunan orang-orang di pasar, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jalan memastikan tidak ada hal yang membuatnya harus mengurangi kecepatan

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah mengejar pria itu hingga keluar pasar, namun entah bagaimana pria itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun walaupun gadis itu sudah berseru memanggilnya sedari tadi hingga nafasnya terengah karena berlari

Lentera sudah dinyalakan sebagai pengganti matahari yang sudah beristirahat di ufuk barat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan mengikuti pria jangkung yang masih terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang berlari mengejarnya di belakangnya

"Tuan" hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil meraih ujung lengan pria itu, memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah tepat di samping salah satu lentera di sana, gadis itu menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya pria itu menghentikan langkah panjangnya

Pria itu berbalik dengan perlahan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan baju pria itu, cahaya lentera menerangi sebelah wajah mereka berdua, membuat mereka seketika berfokus pada mata sang lawan bicara

Lelaki dengan mata bulat dan wajah tampannya itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari mata Baekhyun yang seolah terfokus pada cahaya yang terpantul pada bola mata pria itu, dan ketika lentera itu tiba-tiba padam, barulah mereka berdua tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan

"Ada apa memanggilku?" sang lelaki menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suaranya, "Aah, kau pria yang tadi menabrakku kan? Aku rasa ada barangku yang terjatuh ke dalam tasmu" Baekhyun berucap dengan senyum di wajahnya, mencoba beramah-tamah

Lelaki itu sedikit mengintip tasnya untuk memastikan, "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun" lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya karena kegugupan yang entah bagaimana menyergapnya secara tiba-tiba

"T-tapi tuan, aku yakin sekali barangku itu jatuh ke dalam tasmu, aku sudah mencarinya di jalan dan aku tidak menemukannya, jadi aku-" "Siapa namamu?" pria itu berseru dengan cepat membuat gadis yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya itu terdiam sejenak

"N-namaku? Minhee _imnida_ " Baekhyun menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Minhee? Nama yang cukup aneh untuk gadis penggoda sepertimu" membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan mempertemukan matanya dengan milik pria itu

" _M-mwo_? Apa yang barusan kau katakan padaku?" oh tidak, Baekhyun sedang dalam mode marah dan sayangnya pria di hadapannya ini nampaknya tidak menyadarinya namun malah semakin memantik api, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperjelas ucapannya "Gadis penggoda"

Dan sepertinya pria itu menyesali perbuatannya barusan ketika tangan Baekhyun mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya meninggalkan bekas jari yang memerah disana, "Kenapa kau menamparku?!" oh lelaki ini sudah mulai tersulut emosi juga rupanya

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Beraninya menyebutku gadis penggoda, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kalau memang aku berniat menggodamu pasti sudah dari awal kulakukan!" sepertinya Jisoo dan Joohyuk mendapat saingan berat dalam hal beradu mulut

"Kau sendiri berpikir kau siapa? Beraninya menamparku, lalu kalau bukan gadis penggoda apa? Jujur saja kau pasti tertarik pada wajah tampanku ini dan akhirnya mengarang cerita untuk menarik perhatianku kan?" membuat Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya

"Apanya yang kau sebut wajah tampan huh? Bagian mana dari wajahmu yang kau sebut tampan itu? Apa mata bulat besarmu itu yang kau sebut tampan? Huh?" Baekhyun menendang tulang kering pria itu sekali lagi dengan keras membuat aduhan kembali keluar dari bibir sang pria

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat mendapati pria itu berjingkat kesakitan karena tendangannya barusan, "Makan itu pria menyebalkan!" gadis itu berbalik hendak beranjak, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap beberapa pengawal istana yang sedang berpatroli

Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah pria yang masih mengaduh kesakitan di hadapannya, namun harapannya kabur sirna saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya dan berteriak "Pengawal istana! Disini ada pencuri!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apanya yang mencuri?" Baekhyun meronta diantara genggaman pria itu di lengannya yang begitu kuat, "Pengawal istana! Bawa gadis ini! Dia mencoba untuk mencuri dariku!" gadis itu meronta semakin keras saat pengawal istana semakin mendekat

Dan akhirnya melayangkan tatapan penuh bencinya pada pria yang tersenyum puas ke arahnya, "Terima kasih atas laporannya, tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda? Kami akan mencatatnya nanti" Baekhyun tidak menghentikan tatapan bencinya sedikitpun bahkan saat dirasanya lengannya memerah karena cengkraman para pengawal itu yang begitu kuat

"Aku Taeho, cepat bawa gadis ini ke istana, penjarakan saja dia, kalau perlu hukum mati saja" membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya, "Yak! Kau pria bodoh! Awas saja kau! Kau yang akan mati di tanganku!" gadis itu tak hentinya meronta membuat si pria tersenyum puas

Dan saat gadis itu menghilang di belokan bersama para pengawal istana pria itu kembali mengaduh sambil memegang betisnya yang memerah, "Astaga gadis itu, gadis macam apa dia, tendangannya sakit sekali, aku pikir tulangku akan patah karenanya"

"Kau pria bodoh menyebalkan!" dan pria itu berjengit kaget saat masih bisa menangkap suara si gadis di telinganya, "Gadis macam apa dia itu, menyeramkan sekali" lalu memutuskan melangkah menjauh mengabaikan sinar merah muda yang memantul dari tasnya

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya frustasi saat para pengawal istana menyeretnya menuju kantor menteri peradilan di wilayah istana, "Lebih baik kalian melepaskanku sekarang, atau kalian sendiri yang akan menyesal nanti"

Bujukan halus kembali keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu yang jelasnya diabaikan oleh pengawal istana itu, "Diamlah kau! Kau harusnya berdoa saja supaya hakim tidak menghukum cambuk dirimu!" membuat gadis itu kembali menghela nafas panjang

Dan hanya bisa pasrah begitu pintu ruangan menteri peradilan dibuka dan para pengawal itu mendorongnya masuk hingga tersungkur di hadapan salah satu hakim, "Tuan hakim, kami membawa salah satu kriminal baru, dia dilaporkan melakukan pencurian"

Hakim itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil kuas bersiap mencatat, "Siapa namamu nona? Nama orang tuamu?" dan saat itulah kesabaran gadis itu sudah benar-benar habis, "Namaku Baekhyun, nama orang tuaku? Apa kau tahu nama Raja yang memerintah sekarang? Tulis saja namanya"

Tersentak begitu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menabrakkan matanya dengan mata sang hakim, dengan cepat hakim itu bersujud memberi hormat di hadapan gadis itu, "Saya pantas mati Yang Mulia Putri" membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar membuat beberapa dayang yang berpapasan dengannya kerepotan mengejarnya dan mengawalnya, "T-tuan putri, anda ingin pergi kemana?" salah satu dayang memberanikan diri bertanya pada gadis yang sedang dipenuhi amarah itu

"Menemui Yang Mulia Raja" gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat, tidak memperdulikan dayang serta hakim dan pengawal istana yang kerepotan mengikutinya, "T-tapi Yang Mulia, tidakkah Yang Mulia Putri berkenan meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk mengenakan pakaian kebesaran Yang Mulia?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kode yang cukup bagi para dayang untuk berhenti bertanya dan melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas mereka, tidak ada yang ingin mencari gara-gara dengan satu-satunya Putri di istana yang sedang marah

Pintu aula istana terbuka lebar, menampakkan Baekhyun dengan pakaian rakyat biasanya bersama dayang yang bertugas mengawalnya di depan pintu, "Baekhyun-a?" sang ayah menatapnya dengan pandangan herannya

"Noona? Kau darimana saja? Kami daritadi-" Joohyuk dengan cepat menahan Jisoo yang akan berucap, lalu memberi kode bahwa sang kakak sedang dalam mode marah yang begitu menyeramkan, aula lengang itu begitu hening karena tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, tidak Baekhyun, sang ayah maupun saudara-saudaranya

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan begitu tegas, melewati saudara-saudaranya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh dengan pandangan yang terarah lurus pada sang ayah, "Yang Mulia Raja, mohon maaf tapi saya harus mengatakan ini, salah satu orang kepercayaanmu tidak mampu mengenali putri dari kerajaannya sendiri dengan baik"

Dan saat itulah hakim dan pengawal istana maju dan berhamburan bersujud di hadapan Raja serta Baekhyun, "Kami pantas mati Yang Mulia, kami pantas mati" mereka terus berucap tanpa henti mengundang amarah sang Raja yang ikut naik sampai ke ubun-ubun

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin kalian mengabdikan diri untuk negara ini?!" dan kembali ucapan bahwa mereka pantas mati diutarakan dengan suara bergetar ketakutan, "Mereka menyeret Putri dari kerajaan mereka sendiri ke hadapan hakim tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi dan malah melakukan kehendak mereka sendiri, memalukan"

Perintah sudah diucapkan, mereka akan dihukum dengan dijebloskan ke dalam sel tahanan sebagai ganjaran tidak mengenali Baekhyun sebagai Putri kerajaan mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun berserta saudara-saudaranya dan sang ayah di aula yang begitu luas itu

"Baekhyun-a" satu panggilan bernada lembut dari sang ayah mampu membuat Baekhyun meruntuhkan segala amarahnya dan berjalan mendekat lalu langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan sang ayah, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seiring dengan elusan lembut sang ayah di rambut panjangnya, "Apa yang terjadi, ceritakan pada kami semua" gadis itu melepas pelukan dengan perlahan lalu menatap saudaranya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir

"Aku keluar dari istana untuk membeli hiasan rambut untuk penampilan tariku besok, lalu saat aku akan mencobanya seseorang menyenggolku dan hiasan rambutku terjatuh ke dalam tasnya, aku mengejarnya dan meminta ijinnya untuk mengambil barangku lagi"

Gadis itu mencebikkan bibirnya teringat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi sore, "Dia tidak mengambilkan barangku dan malah menyebutku gadis penggoda" Baekhyun menangkap suara tak percaya dari saudara-saudaranya

"Lalu aku menamparnya dan memarahinya, tapi dia malah balik memarahiku, jadi kutendang saja kakinya dan mengatainya pria bodoh" saudara Baekhyun yang lain saling berpandangan dengan wajah tak percaya membayangkan semua itu terjadi pada mereka

"Tapi pria bodoh itu malah memanggil pengawal istana yang sedang patroli dan mengataiku pencuri, mereka akhirnya menyeretku dengan kuat kemari, tanganku sampai memerah" gadis itu menunjukkan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah pada sang ayah dan saudaranya

Haneul meraih tangan kanan adiknya dan mengelusnya perlahan menghasilkan desisan kesakitan dari Baekhyun, "Oraebeoni, ini sakit" gadis itu berucap dengan lirih berusaha menahan sakit, menimbulkan tatapan sedih dari saudaranya

"Astaga Baekhyun noona, kau seharusnya menghabisi pria itu saja, kalau saja aku bertemu dengannya aku pasti sudah memukulinya" Joohyuk mengaduh saat Jisoo memukul bahunya keras, "Hyungnim! Hyungnim kan tidak bisa bermain pedang, biar aku saja yang memukulinya, ya noona?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan saudaranya, "Tidak perlu, tendanganku sudah cukup untuknya, lagipula-" ucapannya terhenti saat mata teduh pria itu kembali terbayang di ingatannya, "Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya kan?" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan

Oh jangan terlalu arogan Tuan Putri, siapa yang tahu jika takdir mulai mengikat kalian secara perlahan?

.

Chapter 1 here!

Wah saya begadang semalaman mengerjakan fanfiction ini, berharap bisa memberikan ide terbaik

Semoga banyak yang suka!

Menurut kalian gimana penggambaran karakter Baekhyun? Sudah jelas kah kalau dia anggun tapi menyeramkan saat marah?

Untuk karakter Chanyeol akan dibahas lebih dalam di chapter selanjutnya

Review kalian penyemangat saya, terima kasih!

Sorry for mistake(s)


	3. Jemari yang Saling Bertaut

Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (Remake)

.

.

Baek Hyun (1st princess, 10th child)

Chan Yeol (other country's crown prince)

Soo Jung (1st other country's princess)

Dong Yoo (OC, other country's 2nd prince)

.

San Ho (crown prince)

Jong Hyun (3rd prince)

Joon Gi (4th prince)

Ha Neul (8th prince)

Sun Woo (9th prince)

Joo Hyuk (13th prince)

Ji Soo (14th prince)

.

AU! GS! Saeguk!

.

A remake that is very different with the original story, friendly reminder, Don't Like Don't Read

Semua yang ada dalam fanfiction ini hanyalah berdasarkan khayalan author semata dan tidak terjadi pada sejarah sebenarnya, mohon kedewasaaannya

.

Baekhyun, satu-satunya gadis diantara 7 saudaranya yang seluruhnya lelaki, gadis cantik yang akan berubah sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah namun menjadi kesayangan semua orang. Chanyeol, putra mahkota dengan satu adik lelaki yang tanpa disadarinya begitu haus akan kekuasaan dan satu saudara perempuan yang begitu menyukainya. Ketika keduanya saling bertukar pandangan mata, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itulah benang takdir mulai mengikat mereka berdua.

.

sangjoonpark present

.

.

 **"Jemari yang Saling Bertaut"**

.

Matahari bahkan baru bergerak naik menemani langit namun seisi istana sudah dibuat sibuk, banyaknya dayang dan pelayan yang sedari tadi berjalan kesana-kemari berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang pagi itu sedang berjalan-jalan

Dengan antusias gadis itu memperhatikan dayang yang sedang sibuk memasang umbul-umbul di depan gerbang istana, seolah tidak kenal lelah gadis itu ikut berjalan kesana-kemari memantau para dayang yang sibuk bekerja tanpa bermaksud mengganggu

"Yang Mulia Putri" sebuah panggilan lembut membuat gadis cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang dayang yang menunduk ke arahnya, "Ya, ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya

Dayang itu balas tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Bukan Yang Mulia, hanya saja, haruskah Yang Mulia Putri berada disini? Para dayang sedang bersiap untuk penyambutan keluarga kerajaan Bucheon, lebih baik Yang Mulia Putri duduk dan beristirahat di dalam saja"

"Tidak usah, aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan pagi ini, dan aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu untuk keluarga kerajaan Bucheon, Yang Mulia Raja bilang tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mereka, jadi aku sedang mencari meja untuk mereka"

Semua kompak tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan polos gadis di hadapannya ini, "Tentu saja Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Putri dapat memberikan hadiah untuk keluarga kerajaan Bucheon, mari saya tunjukkan jalannya"

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa dayang di belakangnya sebagai pengawal, melewati puluhan pohon sakura cantik dengan bunganya yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya "Disinilah mejanya Yang Mulia"

Senyum kembali muncul saat sang dayang menunjukkan pada gadis itu letak meja dari keluarga kerajaan Bucheon, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan hadiahku nanti" Baekhyun dengan segera berbalik lalu melangkah menjauh, masih dengan dayang-dayang di belakangnya yang sibuk mengikutinya

"Baekhyun noona" panggilan dari seseorang membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, "Eoh, Jisoo-a, ada apa?" menyapa sang adik dengan senyum yang entah mengapa masih belum bisa luntur dari wajah cantiknya

Setelah memberi isyarat pada para dayang untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sang bungsu membuka suara untuk bertanya, "Noona, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu untuk keluarga kerajaan Bucheon?" yang dijawab langsung dengan anggukan kuat

"Sudah, aku akan mengambilnya nanti siang, kenapa? kau belum menyiapkan hadiahmu?" pertanyaan sang kakak yang tepat sasaran membuat lelaki itu terdiam seketika, "Noona, bisa tolong belikan aku hadiah juga? Aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk keluar istana"

" _Mwo_? Membelikan hadiah untukmu? Memangnya kau pikir keluar istana itu mudah? Setelah kejadian kemarin sudah jelas tidak mungkin yang lain akan membiarkanku keluar terlalu lama" gadis itu menolak dengan bibir yang mencebik, lebih lucu dari sang adik yang berusaha membujuk dengan aegyo

"Noona ~ ayolah, aku benar-benar tidak sempat memikirkan apapun, latihan tarian pedang itu benar-benar menguras waktuku" bibir mungil itu kembali mencebik lucu, "Yak! Memangnya kau saja yang selama ini latihan? Aku juga latihan tahu!"

Kembali sang adik mencoba membujuk sang kakak dengan aegyo andalannya, "Noona ayolah, Baekhyun noona, _ne? ne? ne?_ " namun sia-sia saja, kali ini aegyo-nya berbuah gelengan keras sang kakak, " _Shireo_!, kau cari saja bersama Joohyuk sana!"

"Noona! Tapi Joohyuk hyung sudah mendapat hadiahnya!" Jisoo berteriak keras agar suaranya bisa sampai ke telinga sang kakak yang mulai berjalan menjauh, "Terserahmu sajalah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau membelikan hadiah untukmu!" dan seiring menghilangnya bayangan gadis itu di balik tembok seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampan Jisoo

.-.

Sebuah jendela kecil di sebuah tandu dibuka dengan begitu perlahan, mempersilahkan sang penghuni tandu memperlihatkan wajah tampannya pada siapapun yang menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa?" bertanya dengan nada yang cukup dingin pada salah satu pengawalnya

"Mohon maaf Putra Mahkota, ada beberapa keributan di pasar, hari ini pasar sangat ramai, apa anda ingin kami memutar jalan?" yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab dan memilih mengedarkan netranya ke sekeliling pasar yang memang begitu ramai hari itu

Dahinya mengernyit sekilas saat menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang wajahnya masih begitu familiar di ingatannya, "Minhee?" bibirnya berucap dengan perlahan, "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Bukankah kemarin pengawal istana sudah membawanya?"

Kembali matanya mengarahkan pandangan pada gadis mungil yang masih sibuk berdesakan diantara orang-orang yang begitu membludak di pasar hari itu, "Apa dia membayar hakim? Atau dia seorang anak dari hakim?" kembali bibirnya bergumam

"Apa kau pernah mengetahui ada hakim yang memiliki seorang anak gadis berusia sekitar 20 tahunan di provinsi ini?" sebuah gelengan cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Putra Mahkota itu, bahkan penjelasan sang pengawal selanjutnya tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya

"Lalu dia itu apa? Bagaimana bisa dia bebas dari hukuman hakim?" kali ini lelaki tampan itu benar-benar tidak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis yang kini sedang melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan orang, "Kalian pergilah duluan, aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu"

Pasar siang itu sangat ramai, ada banyak orang disana-sini membuat sang gadis harus menyelipkan badan mungilnya agar dapat menembus kerumunan orang yang memang benar-benar ramai, "Permisi, astaga dia kasar sekali" bibir mungilnya tanpa sadar berucap saat seorang lelaki tanpa sengaja mendorong bahunya cukup keras

"Tapi tidak sekasar dirimu kemarin" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dan membuatnya berbalik dengan segera, " _Neo_? Mau apalagi kau datang kemari? Mau meminta maaf? Aah sudahlah aku tidak memerlukan permintaan maafmu"

Dengan sigap lelaki itu menahan lengan sang gadis yang akan beranjak menghasilkan desisan kesakitan dari sang gadis, " _Wae_? Mau membujukku untuk melepaskanmu dengan berkata bahwa itu sangat sakit? Cih sudahlah, itu tidak akan mempan"

"Siapa yang berniat melakukannya? Ini memang sakit tahu! Benar-benar sakit! Kau tidak lihat lenganku memerah begini?" gadis itu mengangkat lengannya yang masih digenggam dengan begitu erat oleh sang pria tepat di hadapan wajahnya

Mata bundar lelaki itu menyisir ke sekitar lengan mungil sang gadis yang memang memerah, dan bertambah merah karena genggamannya barusan, "Ini- benar-benar sakit?" bertanya dengan perlahan membuat sang lawan bicara berdecih pelan

"Tentu saja benar-benar sakit! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Mahluk yang bisa membuat tangannya memerah tanpa melakukan apapun?" kembali bibir mungil itu berucap sinis, masih kesal dengan tingkah sang lelaki yang dinilainya semaunya sendiri

"Tapi-" perkataan lelaki itu selanjutnya membuat sang gadis mempertemukan mata sipitnya dengan milik sang lelaki dan malah menemukan si lelaki tengah berfokus menatap jemari lentiknya dimana terdapat sebuah cincin giok putih melingkar disana

"Ini cantik.." entah sadar atau tidak sang lelaki berucap dengan jemarinya yang mengelus cincin di jemari si gadis dengan hati-hati, "T-tentu saja, cincinnya memang cantik, aku memesannya dari beberapa hari lalu" dengan canggung si gadis menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan si lelaki

Kali ini giliran si lelaki yang mempertemukan pandangan mereka, "Kau beli dimana? Aku benar-benar menginginkan cincin itu" bertanya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar senang dan senyum lebar yang terukir di bibirnya membuat sang gadis menatapnya dengan ragu

" _Yeogi_ " binar di mata bulat lelaki itu sirna seketika saat telunjuk lentik si gadis mengarah pada kerumunan orang yang sedang berdesakan di pasar, "D-disana? Kau serius?" gadis itu mengangguk dengan imut pada sang lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Tapi, aku mempunyai dua cincin di tasku" dan binar bahagia itu kembali segera setelah si gadis menyodorkan satu cincin batu giok putih ke hadapannya, "Tidak perlu meminta, aku akan memberikannya padamu" memotong saat sang lelaki baru membuka mulutnya

"Kau jelas paham, tentu saja ini ada syaratnya, aku tidak mau memberikan barangku secara percuma begitu saja" dengan antusias lelaki itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan membawakannya untukmu"

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan telapak tangannya yang terulur ke hadapan sang lelaki membuat si lawan bicara menatapnya tak mengerti, "Berikan aku hiasan rambutku kembali" membuat si lelaki sekali lagi mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti

"Hiasan rambutmu? Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya? Memangnya sejak kapan aku memilikinya?" kini si lelaki mengarahkan tatapan menyelidiknya pada gadis di hadapannya, "Aku rasa kau memang memiliki penyakit ingatan jangka pendek"

"Taeho-shi, kemarin kita berselisih karena kau berpikir aku hanya mengarang alasan mengenai barangku yang terjatuh ke dalam tasmu dan mengataiku gadis penggoda sehingga aku menampar dan menendangmu, atau mungkin hanya aku yang memiliki ingatan tentang hal itu?"

Lelaki itu mengarahkan mata bulatnya pada si gadis yang sedang berkisah, "T-tunggu, darimana kau tahu namaku Taeho? Aku tidak memberitahukan namaku padamu kan?" membuat si gadis menghembuskan nafas keras, "Sudahlah, aku rasa semua ini percuma saja"

Pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari punggung si gadis yang semakin menjauh, "Apa ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada perasaan seperti ini" bergumam lalu menatap tangannya dengan ingatan tentang menyentuh jemari lentik sang gadis yang entah mengapa lewat begitu saja

Masih dengan pemuda tampan yang sama, namun dengan penampilan yang berbeda, kali ini pemuda itu mengenakan jubah kebesaran berwarna biru dengan hiasan naga emas yang melingkar dengan indah, dagunya terangkat dengan angkuh menunjukkan wajahnya yang bagaikan pahatan tembikar pada seluruh orang yang ditemuinya

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menjajarkan pandangan matanya barang sedikit saja dan memilih menunduk dalam-dalam pada pemuda itu, sebuah pintu mewah terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang pria dan wanita yang duduk berdampingan tersenyum ke arahnya

"Yang Mulia" pemuda itu menunduk dalam lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan kedua sejoli itu dan duduk tenang, mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama akan apa yang diucapkan sang Ratu padanya, "Putra Mahkota Chanyeol, kau darimana saja? Raja dan aku mencarimu sedari tadi"

Yang ditanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menjawab "Mohon maafkan saya Yang Mulia, tadi saya sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama perjalanan tadi"

Wanita yang sudah cukup berumur itu tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku begitu mencemaskanmu sedari tadi" membuat Putra Mahkota itu tersenyum lembut atas perhatian sang ibunda padanya

"Putra Mahkota, kau masih ingat kan bahwa kita akan mengunjungi keluarga kerajaan Joseon hari ini?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, mencium gelagat tak sedap dari sang ayah lalu menggumamkan kata 'ya Yang Mulia'

Raja tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar berita tentang satu-satunya Putri di kerajaan ini" yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kecil dari sang Putra Mahkota, "Tidak Yang Mulia, saya belum pernah mendengarnya"

Bohong.

Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi sang Raja, menandakan keheranannya, "Benarkah? Aku pikir kau sudah tahu mengenai Putri kerajaan ini" kali ini Raja mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang kasim di sampingnya yang langsung menunduk kecil mengerti akan maksud sang raja

"Kerajaan Joseon merupakan sebuah kerajaan yang cukup berpengaruh-" Sang Raja memotong dengan cepat, "Lewati saja bagian itu dan langsung pada intinya" sang kasim menunduk lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Putra Mahkota

"Dengan enam orang Pangeran, satu Putra Mahkota serta satu Putri, Keluarga Kerajaan Joseon dianggap sebagai keluarga kerajaan yang paling harmonis, hal ini disebabkan karena dianggap tidak akan terjadi pemberontakan diantara para pangeran untuk memperebutkan tahta Putra Mahkota"

Raja manggut-manggut paham mendengarnya, "Aah terdengar menyenangkan bisa berada di dekat mereka, kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya ya?" Putra Mahkota tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab dengan suara yang dijaga agar tetap sopan, "Saya juga baru mendengarnya Yang Mulia"

Bohong.

"Raja memiliki tiga istri, Ratu Joseon melahirkan Putra Mahkota, pangeran keempat serta pangeran kedelapan, selir pertama Raja melahirkan pangeran keenam, pangeran ketiga belas serta pangeran keempat belas, dan selir terakhir Raja melahirkan pangeran ketiga serta satu-satunya putri di kerajaan Joseon"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya, bohong jika dia mengikuti ucapan 'aku baru tahu' yang terucap dari bibir sang ayah, namun kali ini pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk menunduk kecil lalu bergumam perlahan, "Saya juga baru mengetahuinya Yang Mulia"

Bohong.

"Kabarnya Putri tunggal Kerajaan Joseon benar-benar cantik dan bersinar, karena itulah saudara lelakinya begitu menyayanginya dan melindunginya sepenuh hatinya, julukannya adalah Permata Diantara Mutiara" Putra Mahkota tampan itu mengangguk perlahan mendengarnya, mengerti

"Karena dia bagaikan permata yang begitu bersinar dengan indahnya diantara hamparan mutiara di sekelilingnya" bergumam perlahan mengikuti ucapan sang kasim yang menerangkan makna dari ungkapan yang baru saja disebutkannya

Pandangan Chanyeol terangkat seketika saat menyadari sang ayah mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, "Jadi, Putra Mahkota, kau sudah mengetahui kan setidaknya mengenai Putri kerajaan Joseon?" Putra Mahkota itu kembali mengangguk, tidak mengeluarkan bantahan sedikitpun

Kali ini Raja tersenyum dan berucap "Kalau begitu jagalah sikapmu saat di Joseon nanti Putra Mahkota, berita tentang Putra Mahkota Bucheon yang masih belum menikah dengan usiamu ini sudah menyebar di seluruh dunia"

Oh tidak, Chanyeol merasakan nafasnya semakin memburu seiring dengan gelagat tak mengenakkan sang ayah yang semakin tercium jelas, "Buang saja sikap dinginmu itu jauh-jauh dan bersikaplah baik, jangan meninggalkan kesan buruk pada keluarga kerajaan Joseon"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan" gumaman bernada keras dari sang Putra Mahkota cukup mengejutkan sang Raja, "Apa maksudmu Putra Mahkota!?" kali ini sang Raja menyusul dengan ikut menaikkan nada suaranya dengan mata yang menyalak tajam

Namun sang Putra Mahkota tidak akan mengalah dengan begitu mudahnya, dengan berani dipertemukannya pandangan matanya dengan milik sang ayah lalu berkata dengan tegas "Aku tahu aku akan dijodohkan dengan Putri kerajaan Joseon, dan aku menolaknya mulai sekarang"

Suara meja yang digebrak dengan keras sama sekali tak memudarkan tatapan penuh keberanian pada mata Chanyeol, "Kau.. beraninya kau membantah perintahku!" emosi sang Raja semakin tak bisa dikendalikan, membuat sang Ratu yang kali ini harus turun tangan mengatasinya

"Putra Mahkota, keluarlah dahulu, aku akan berbicara dengan Yang Mulia Raja" namun perkataan bernada lembut sang Ratu sama sekali tak merasuk di telinga Chanyeol, "Aku, tidak akan pernah bersedia dijodohkan, bahkan jika itu adalah Ratu dari kerajaan manapun!"

"Apa-apaan kau-" kali ini sang Putra Mahkota bahkan lebih berani untuk memotong ucapan sang ayah, "Bahkan jika dia adalah dewi, aku tidak akan mau jika itu adalah perjodohan, aku yang akan menemukannya dengan sendirinya, dan aku tidak memerlukan bantuan anda"

Segera setelah ucapan itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya, sang Putra Mahkota memilih untuk beranjak menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya, "Lalu? Kau akan membuat negeri ini menjadi apa jika kau memilih untuk menikahi gadis yang kau temui di jalanan?"

Ucapan sang Raja entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, seketika ingatan tentang gadis yang ditemuinya di pasar nampak begitu saja di kepalanya tanpa tahu apa alasannya, mendorong bibirnya untuk berkata dengan yakin "Gadis itu, siapapun dia, akan menjadi Ratu yang hebat, aku yakin itu"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar teriakan marah sang Raja dari luar ruangan, membuatnya memilih untuk beranjak ke arah taman sendirian, kali ini tanpa satupun pengawal di belakangnya, Putra Mahkota mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku diantara bunga-bunga dengan perlahan

"Apa.. yang baru saja kukatakan tadi? Apa-apaan tadi itu?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan pandangan yang terarah lurus pada pohon sakura rimbun dengan ratusan bunga yang berkumpul disana, Putra Mahkota tampan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan perlahan lalu menatapnya

Pikirannya kembali pada saat dimana jemarinya dan jemari gadis itu bersentuhan membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya?" namun beberapa detik kemudian mata bundarnya semakin membesar

"Apa mungkin..." Putra Mahkota tampan itu berdiri dengan gerakan cepat seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu lalu melangkah mondar-mandir dengan ragu, "Dia anak seorang tukang sihir?" dan pandangannya matanya berubah menjadi tajam mencurigai

Chanyeol berbalik lalu kembali melangkah dengan bibir yang masih terus menggumamkan hipotesisnya, "Bisa jadi kan? Dia bisa lepas dari para pengawal istana dan bahkan membuatku berkata sembarangan pada Yang Mulia Raja seperti tadi, ah dia bahkan tahu namaku"

Badannya kembali berbalik arah dengan tempo langkah yang sama lambatnya, "Atau.." kali ini kedua mata sekaligus mulutnya membulat menyadari kemungkinan yang baru saja lewat di otaknya, "Dia adalah seorang tukang sihir?"

Bibirnya berucap dengan perlahan dan langkahnya terhenti seketika di tempat menyadari adanya kemungkinan itu, "Ah tapi mana mungkin" kali ini Putra Mahkota Bucheon itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman, "Kenapa dia tidak melakukan pada Pangeran Joseon saja? Setidaknya dia bisa menjadi Putri lain di kerajaan itu kan?"

Namun seketika ekspresi Putra Mahkota tampan itu berubah lega, "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu?" Chanyeol berdiri dengan ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya yang begitu kentara, "Lagipula aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, kan?"

Oh, kita mendapatkan satu lagi Putra Mahkota yang arogan, berkata dengan begitu ringan tanpa menyadari takdir yang mulai bekerja dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai! ~

Long time no see!

Haha berjumpa kembali di chapter kedua dari ff abal nan tidak jelas ini

Di chapter kedua ini lebih berfokus pada karakter _Seja Jeonha_ (Putra Mahkota) milik Baekhyun yang tampannya luar biasa ini

Well apakah karakter Chanyeol disini sudah bisa dibaca dengan cukup jelas? I hope so TT

Review please, review kalian itu penyemangat kedua saya, penyemangat pertama jelas CB moment haha

So please, do leave some review ~

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan di post sedikit lebih lama karena saya akan sedikit lebih berfokus pada ff KaiSoo untuk memperingati KaiSoo Day!

Jadi mohon dukungan serta review kalian ya

See you later! ~


	4. Pertemuan Tanpa Pandangan Mata

Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (Remake)

.

.

Baek Hyun (1st princess, 10th child)

Chan Yeol (other country's crown prince)

Soo Jung (1st other country's princess)

Dong Yoo (OC, other country's 2nd prince)

.

San Ho (crown prince)

Jong Hyun (3rd prince)

Joon Gi (4th prince)

Ha Neul (8th prince)

Sun Woo (9th prince)

Joo Hyuk (13th prince)

Ji Soo (14th prince)

.

AU! GS! Saeguk!

.

A remake that is very different with the original story, friendly reminder, Don't Like Don't Read

Semua yang ada dalam fanfiction ini hanyalah berdasarkan khayalan author semata dan tidak terjadi pada sejarah sebenarnya, mohon kedewasaaannya

.

Baekhyun, satu-satunya gadis diantara 7 saudaranya yang seluruhnya lelaki, gadis cantik yang akan berubah sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah namun menjadi kesayangan semua orang. Chanyeol, putra mahkota dengan satu adik lelaki yang tanpa disadarinya begitu haus akan kekuasaan dan satu saudara perempuan yang begitu menyukainya. Ketika keduanya saling bertukar pandangan mata, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itulah benang takdir mulai mengikat mereka berdua.

.

sangjoonpark present

.

.

 **"Pertemuan Tanpa Pandangan Mata"**

.

Matahari sudah mengambil tempatnya bersiap untuk tenggelam saat rombongan keluarga kerajaan Bucheon berjalan beriringan dengan iringan-iringan pengawal yang bergerombol melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan untuk menjaga para keluarga kerajaan

Suasana di luar tandu yang begitu menarik sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Putra Mahkota untuk membuka jendela tandunya membiarkan matanya menikmati pemandangan puluhan pohon sakura maupun sekedar menyapa penduduk desa

Tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada dinding tandu dengan pikiran yang berkelana kesana-kemari, perkataan sang ayah tentang perjodohan masih belum bisa beranjak dari kepalanya membuat sang Putra Mahkota menghela nafas panjang

"Tragedi hidup macam apa lagi ini" bergumam dengan nada frustasi yang begitu kentara, tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan keras beberapa kali, berusaha menunjukkan betapa frustasinya lelaki tampan itu, "Astaga semakin dipikirkan malah membuat kepalaku sakit"

Hingga akhirnya sang Putra Mahkota menyerah dan membuka jendela tandunya perlahan, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang begitu kuat menampar matanya begitu saja, tanpa peringatan sama sekali, membuatnya reflek mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain

Dan begitu Putra Mahkota tampan itu membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ditangkap netra bulatnya adalah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang sangat dikenalnya, sedang berjinjit berusaha meraih sebuah ranting pohon sakura yang cukup tinggi

"Minhee? Gadis itu lagi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis itu, "Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai aku terus-terusan bertemu dengannya astaga" bibirnya mengeluarkan keluh kesah namun matanya tak berhenti memandang sang gadis

Chanyeol terkekeh perlahan saat gadis dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang itu terlihat mati-matian berjinjit berusaha meraih ranting pohon yang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura itu, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menurunkan tangannya pasrah dengan nafas yang memburu

Dan sang Putra Mahkota entah mengapa mengeluarkan komentarnya "Kau menyerah? Ah _wae_ , mudah sekali sih menyerah, kalau memang kau tidak bisa mencapainya dengan berjinjit maka melompatlah, melompat yang tinggi dan ulurkan tanganmu"

Seolah mendengarkan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan merendahkan badannya, mengambil ancang-ancang, " _Geurae_ , bagus, lakukan seperti itu, lompatlah!" dan gadis itu melompat dengan tangan yang terulur ke atas, mencoba meraih ranting sakura incarannya

Namun entah bagaimana, bukannya mengambil ranting sakura tangan gadis itu malah menariknya sehingga saat Baekhyun akan mendarat ranting penuh bunga itu seolah terlempar ke atas, menyebabkan bunga-bunga yang menempel terlepas dari batangnya dan berjatuhan di sekitar gadis itu

Tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya mencoba menangkap kelopak sakura yang menghujani tubuhnya. Terdiam. Chanyeol terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun seolah kelopak sakura turut menghujani tubuhnya

Senyum itu masih bersarang di wajah cantik itu bahkan saat bunga sakura sudah berhenti menghujaninya, dan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan gadis itu menoleh, membuat mata sipitnya bertabrakan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang semakin membulat karena kaget

Dengan gerakan reflek seadanya Putra Mahkota itu secepat mungkin menutup jendela tandunya, menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah memergokinya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, menyebabkan tandu yang dinaikinya sedikit bergoyang kehilangan keseimbangan

"Putra Mahkota, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang entah mengapa memburu seketika, "Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi, lanjutkan saja perjalanannya"

Putra Mahkota tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding tandu dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, dan tanpa sadar menambatkan matanya pada jendela tandunya yang masih tertutup

Gadis bermata sipit itu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, "Apa aku tadi salah lihat? Tapi lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Taeho, apa mungkin aku mengalami masalah penglihatan?" terus bergumam tanpa melepas pandangannya dari rombongan yang sedang lewat

Tanpa sadar kakinya ikut bergerak mengikuti rombongan tandu yang masih terus berjalan menjauh, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari jendela salah satu tandu yang masih tertutup gadis itu terus melangkah mengikuti

Matanya sedikit menyipit saat dilihatnya jendela tandu yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya bergeser sedikit, menandakan sang penumpang di dalam sedang membukanya dengan perlahan seolah takut ketahuan

Jendela tandu terbuka dengan begitu perlahan, menampakkan sebuah kepala yang mengintip dari balik jendela dengan sama perlahannya, dan ketika mata bulat itu kembali menemui mata sipitnya si pemilik mata bulat itu dengan cepat kembali menutup jendela tandunya

Baekhyun kembali menyipitkan matanya, "Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia menutup jendelanya lagi? Apa dia melihat hantu? Atau mungkin dia adalah seseorang yang dulu mempunyai masalah denganku? Kalau begitu dia mengenaliku?"

Gumaman berisi pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab itu muncul terus tanpa henti dari bibir mungil itu, dan pertanyaan yang sama terulang lagi saat lelaki itu kembali menggeser jendela tandunya untuk kesekian kalinya dan kembali menutupnya secepat mungkin

"Dia itu sebenarnya kenapa? Apa mungkin wajahku semenyeramkan itu untuk dilihat?" Baekhyun mengusap pipinya sedikit lalu menatap tangannya yang bersih, "Tidak ada apa-apa di wajahku, lalu kenapa dia setakut itu?"

Dan jendela tandu kembali tertutup dengan cepat saat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tandu yang masih berjalan itu, "Putra Mahkota, anda baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" walau terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh namun pertanyaan dari salah satu pelayan itu membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak

"Putra Mahkota? Apa _Orabeoni_ sedang berjalan-jalan? Kenapa dia menghindariku? Tapi aku yakin sekali aku melihat Taeho tadi" gadis itu menyembunyikan dirinya di semak-semak dekat tembok saat rombongan tandu tadi berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang, itu istana

Putra Mahkota tampan itu menghela nafas panjang saat tandu yang dinaikinya sudah berhenti, itu tandanya mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka, istana Keluarga Kerajaan Joseon, "Apa gadis itu masih mengikutiku ya? Ah tapi mana mungkin kan dia bisa mendekati wilayah istana"

Sebuah ketukan di jendela tandu menyadarkannya, dengan perlahan Chanyeol membukanya dan menatap salah satu pelayan yang sedang menunduk padanya, "Kita sudah tiba di Istana Kerajaan Joseon Putra Mahkota, mohon tunggu sebentar lagi karena kami sedang berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang"

Mata bulatnya berkeliling kesana-kemari mencoba mencari sosok gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya, hingga akhirnya panggilan perlahan dari sang pelayan menyadarkannya dan membuat Chanyeol mengembalikan pandangannya pada sang pelayan

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tandu-tandu itu diturunkan di depan gerbang istana, para pelayan tampak sedang berbicara dengan penjaga istana dan beberapa dari mereka menganggukkan kepala dan memberi gestur pada yang lain untuk segera membuka gerbang

"Dia ada dalam rombongan tamu kerajaan? Bagaimana bisa? Tidak tidak, dia itu sebenarnya siapa?" gumaman terus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya hingga akhirnya mata sipitnya membulat, seolah menyadari sesuatu, "Tadi pagi Raja berkata kalau Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon akan datang hari ini, _hoksi_..."

"Astaga! Kalau dia memang benar-benar Putra Mahkota Bucheon, pasti penyambutan akan dilaksanakan setelah ini, aku harus segera bersiap-siap atau Raja dan _orabeoni_ akan memarahiku" gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi lalu dengan sigap melompat naik

Pelayan itu menunduk dalam lalu menyingkir dengan cepat dari tatapan dingin sang Putra Mahkota, membuat Chanyeol segera menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang mengangkat _hanbok_ -nya tinggi-tinggi dan melompat menaiki tembok dengan begitu lincah

Lalu dalam hitungan detik gadis itu menghilang ke dalam tembok istana, membuat dahinya berkerut tak mengerti, "Gadis itu... Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apa mungkin dia itu dayang di istana? Tapi mana mungkin ada dayang yang pergi keluar istana"

Putra Mahkota tampan itu masih mengerutkan dahinya berpikir bahkan saat dirasakannya tandu yang membawanya sudah terangkat dan kembali berpindah tempat masuk ke dalam istana, "Permata diantara mutiara? Apa jangan-jangan itu dia?"

 _Hanbok_ khas Kerajaan Joseon sudah melekat dengan apik membungkus tubuh Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan melawan sinar matahari di lapangan kerajaan, suara denting pedang yang beradu dari arah lapangan memecah konsentrasinya, membuat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat

Senyum tipisnya muncul saat melihat saudara-saudaranya yang lain sedang bermain pedang bersama-sama di lapangan dengan candaan yang saling terlontar dan tawa yang menguar, "Ini adalah para pangeran dari Kerajaan Joseon"

Pandangan gadis itu teralihkan saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah lain, permainan pedang yang dilakukan saudaranya seketika berakhir ketika beberapa orang datang mendekat, semua orang termasuk Baekhyun yang berada di kejauhan reflek menunduk saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah Raja

Tapi Raja dan Ratu tidak datang sendirian, kali ini beberapa orang dengan jubah kerajaan yang sama megahnya mengikuti di belakang, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat sosok yang begitu dikenali tertangkap oleh matanya

"Taeho? B-bagaimana bisa-" bibirnya masih belum berhenti bergumam saat tiba-tiba matanya bertukar pandangan dengan mata tajam Jonghyun sang kakak, membuat bibirnya membulat seketika dan reflek kakinya berlari menjauh

Jonghyun menatap adiknya yang berlari menjauh dengan pandangan tak mengerti, "Pangeran ketiga, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu disana?" teguran sang ayah membuat matanya seketika kembali pada rombongan dengan pakaian kebesaran di hadapannya

"Tidak Yang Mulia, saya hanya merasa melihat sesuatu, tapi sepertinya saya salah lihat" pangeran tampan itu memasang senyum tipis lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah tak mengertinya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan adik perempuannya

Namun sepertinya alasan sang Pangeran ketiga tidak membuat salah satu dari anggota rombongan itu puas, tanpa sadar pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Jonghyun tadi mengarahkan matanya, dan mata bulatnya menyipit saat otaknya berhasil memproses apa yang dilihatnya

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan yang berlari menjauh dan menghilang di balik tembok berhasil menarik perhatiannya, namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sesuatu diantara jemari lentiknya yang entah bagaimana berhasil tertangkap pandangan matanya

"Itu- bukankah itu cincin Minhee?" bibirnya bergumam mengundang tatapan penasaran dari Jisoo, Pangeran bungsu itu dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya saat nama samaran sang kakak sampai di telinganya, pandangannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari sang pengucap yang kini sudah beranjak menjauh

Semua pangeran sudah kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing saat rombongan Raja beserta tamu kerajaan tadi sudah beranjak menjauh melanjutkan perjalanan sore berkeliling istana, " _Hyung-nim deul_ , yang tadi itu siapa?" Joohyuk membuka suara dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan pedangnya

"Tadi? Aah itu adalah Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon yang kata Raja kemarin akan datang berkunjung, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan tiba pada sore hari begini, aku pikir mereka akan datang nanti malam saat pertunjukan kita"

Joongi mendekat pada sang adik Sunwoo dan meletakkan pedangnya di samping milik adik-adiknya yang lain lalu ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan, "Aku tadinya juga berpikir begitu, tapi melihat kedatangan mereka yang begitu terburu-buru begini aku pikir mereka punya maksud lain"

Perkataan Pangeran keempat itu berhasil menarik perhatian para pangeran yang lain dan membuat mereka berkumpul di dekat gazebo peristrahatan, "Maksud lain? Apa maksudnya hyung?" kali ini Haneul yang membuka suara dengan nada penasaran yang begitu kentara

"Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon datang dengan membawa Putra Mahkota mereka yang belum menikah dan meninggalkan Pangeran kedua yang sudah menikah di kerajaan mereka, lalu mereka baru saja datang dan sudah berkeliling istana begini, memang apalagi maksudnya kalau bukan perjodohan?"

Jisoo yang sedari tadi terdiam menolehkan kepalanya segera dengan mata sipit yang sudah membulat sempurna, "Perjodohan? Maksudnya mereka berencana menjodohkan Baekhyun noona dengan Putra Mahkota Bucheon?"

Pangeran keempat yang disodori pertanyaan yang terlalu _to the point_ itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk perlahan, "Aku pikir begitu, mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa maksud mereka begitu kentara"

"Tapi bukankah beberapa bulan lalu Keluarga Kerajaan dari China juga mengajukan perjodohan? Tapi Baekhyun noona menolaknya kan? Jadi bukan tidak mungkin kali ini Baekhyun noona akan menolaknya juga kan?"

Ucapan bernada optimis Joohyuk barusan seolah membuat lega semua yang ada disana atas nasib adik perempuan kesayangan mereka, "Aku rasa Baekhyun akan menolaknya" ucapan singkat Jonghyun kembali merebut perhatian para Pangeran yang lain

Kerutan di dahi mereka serta mata yang menyipit dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain seolah menyampaikan pertanyaan mereka pada sang kakak, "Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun di kejauhan, tapi saat rombongan Kerajaan Bucheon datang, dia tampak kaget dan langsung berlari menjauh, jadi aku pikir dia sudah tahu akan perjodohan ini dan menolaknya"

Opini sang kakak membuat Jisoo akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku juga berpikir begitu, tadi aku sempat mendengar Putra Mahkota Bucheon bergumam menyebut kata Minhee, itu nama samaran Baekhyun noona saat dia berada di luar istana, jadi aku pikir mereka sudah tahu masalah perjodohan itu"

"Bagaimana bisa Putra Mahkota Bucheon mengetahui nama samaran Baekhyun? Apa mungkin mereka sudah bertemu di luar istana?" Haneul bertanya dengan mata yang menatap saudara-saudaranya bergantian mencoba menggali opini lain dari yang lain

"Apa menurut kalian mungkin Baekhyun dan Putra Mahkota Bucheon bertemu di luar istana? Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon baru tiba kemarin kan? Lalu apa mungkin Putra Mahkota mereka masih sempat untuk berjalan-jalan?" kali ini Jonghyun yang membuka suara

Lalu mata tajam Pangeran ketiga itu mengarah pada arah kemana rombongan Raja dan Kerajaan Bucheon pergi dan bergumam dengan yakin, "Mungkin Putra Mahkota Bucheon hanya merasa Baekhyun mirip dengan seorang gadis bernama Minhee, itu saja"

Sedangkan gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan saudara-saudaranya yang lain baru saja menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan megah dengan beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu besar, itu aula tempatnya berlatih untuk tarian yang akan ditampilkannya malam ini

"Yang Mulia Putri" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan beberapa dayang berada di belakangnya dengan posisi menunduk ke arahnya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengembalikan pandangannya

"Yang Mulia, ini sudah sore hari dan Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon sudah tiba, apa Yang Mulia Putri ingin berkumpul bersama Yang Mulia Pangeran dan turut menjamu Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon?" seorang dayang di barisan paling depan bertanya tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah para dayang di belakangnya, "Apa Yang Mulia Raja memintaku untuk menyambut Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon bersama saudara-saudaraku yang lain?" gadis itu bertanya dengan perlahan, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa nafasnya tersengal karena baru saja berlari

"Tidak Yang Mulia" dayang itu menjawab dengan gelengan pelan membuat senyum muncul di wajah gadis itu, "Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih disini hingga nanti malam, katakan pada siapapun yang datang untuk tidak mengganggu latihanku dan menunggu hingga waktu penampilan tiba"

Anggukan dari dayang membuat senyum muncul semakin lebar di wajah gadis itu, dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun memasuki aula dengan beberapa dayang di belakangnya sebagai pembantu, "Nanti, bahkan jika Yang Mulia Raja datang dan akan masuk, katakan padanya bahwa aku sedang berlatih di dalam untuk penampilanku, Raja pasti akan mengerti"

Berpesan pada pengawal yang berjaga di luar aula lalu berjalan masuk saat pintu aula yang megah itu dibuka dengan begitu perlahan dan hati-hati, senyum sama sekali tidak luntur dari wajahnya bahkan saat tubuhnya dan para dayang menghilang dibalik pintu aula yang tertutup

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kecil saat Raja Joseon menoleh ke arahnya setelah mengatakan sesuatu mengenai aula istana yang sayangnya tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Putra Mahkota tampan itu

Pikirannya sedari tadi benar-benar tak bisa dialihkan dari gadis dan bunga sakura yang ditemuinya di jalan juga gadis yang berlari menjauh yang ditemuinya di istana, gadis yang dia pikir dikenalnya dan diketahuinya, yang ternyata memiliki dua sisi di belakangnya, siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Kalau begitu haruskah kita masuk dan melihat-lihat aula ini? Desainnya tidak akan mengecewakan anda sebagai pecinta ukiran Yang Mulia" pertanyaan Raja Joseon kembali mengembalikan pikiran Putra Mahkota yang sedari tadi entah dimana ke tempatnya

Kekehan hangat Raja Bucheon menyambut telinganya lalu bersambung dengan ucapan "Tentu saja, Kerajaan Joseon tidak pernah mengecewakanku" dan akhirnya tawa kecil terdengar dari kedua Raja beda negara dengan usia yang hampir dapat disejajarkan itu

Rombongan Raja dan Keluarga Kerajaan Bucheon berjalan mendekat ke arah aula dengan obrolan mengenali sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dapat dipahami oleh Putra Mahkota yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengekor di belakang mereka

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Putri Baekhyun berpesan untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk karena Yang Mulia Putri sedang berlatih" pernyataan seorang pengawal mengundang senyum manis di wajah Raja dan Ratu Joseon serta kerutan samar di dahi Putra Mahkota Bucheon, Putri Baekhyun? Apa dia permata diantara mutiara yang begitu terkenal itu?

"Ah, di dalam Putri Baekhyun sedang berlatih tariannya, aku minta maaf tapi sepertinya aula istana akan dicoret dari daftar wisata kita di Joseon kali ini, anak gadisku itu benar-benar tidak suka diganggu saat sedang berlatih" canda Raja Joseon mengundang tawa semuanya, kecuali Chanyeol

" _Cho-chogiyo_ " sebuah suara berat dari arah belakang membuat semua menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Putra Mahkota Bucheon adalah seseorang yang baru saja membuka suaranya, "Baekhyun _gongjunim- nuguseyo_?" bertanya dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat polos membuat Ratu Bucheon tersenyum kecil

Sang Ibu mendekati anak lelakinya itu lalu tersenyum dengan tangan yang menepuk bahunya pelan, "Putra Mahkota Bucheon yang tampan, sedari tadi kau dimana hm? Bukankah Raja Joseon sudah menjelaskan semuanya tadi?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyesal membiarkan pikirannya melayang sedari tadi dan membiarkan dirinya terdiam dengan tatapan polos yang begitu menggemaskan, mengundang tawa semua yang ada disana, tak terkecuali Raja dan Ratu Joseon

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mendengar mengenai permata diantara mutiara yang begitu terkenal " kali ini Ratu Joseon angkat bicara dengan senyum manis yang tak luncur dari wajah cantiknya itu, "Permata diantara mutiara itu adalah Putri Baekhyun"

Penjelasan singkat dari Ratu Joseon itu malah membuat sang Putra Mahkota tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu besar aula yang tertutup rapat, suara alat-alat musik yang dimainkan dengan apik terdengar samar-samar dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Chanyeol seolah ingin berada di dalam dan melihatnya langsung

Dan tingkah Putra Mahkota Bucheon itu tak luput dari pandangan mata tajam dua pasang orang tua yang hadir disana, "Haruskah kita menerobos masuk saja dan menonton latihan di dalam?" Raja Joseon kembali mengeluarkan candaannya membuat kekehan halus terdengar

"Latihan? Latihan apa?" dan lagi-lagi Putra Mahkota itu bertanya dengan wajah polos, "Di dalam Putri Baekhyun sedang berlatih untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menampilkan tarian pada malam penyambutan nanti malam" kembali Ratu Bucheon menjelaskan dengan senyum manis di wajah

Chanyeol mengangguk paham sebelum kemudian kembali menyerukan seruan polosnya yang membuat semua terkekeh, "Kalau begitu haruskah kita masuk dan menonton latihannya di dalam? Suaranya terdengar sampai sini dan aku berpikir bahwa itu pasti sangat bagus"

"Putra Mahkota Bucheon, kemana saja kau sedari tadi astaga" Raja Bucheon tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Raja Joseon sudah mengatakannya, bahwa Putri Baekhyun tidak suka diganggu saat dia sedang berlatih, jadi kita tidak akan menontonnya apalagi bergabung"

Ratu Joseon tersenyum dan memberi kode para pengawal untuk membuka salah satu dari pintu itu sedikit, "Kalau kau memang ingin melihatnya, kau bisa melihatnya sedikit dari celah itu, jangan terlalu berisik, dia benar-benar tidak suka diganggu"

Putra Mahkota tampan itu menggeleng kuat menandakan penolakannya atas tawaran sang Ratu Joseon, "Tidak Yang Mulia, tidak perlu melakukan itu, saya hanya merasa penasaran dan ingin tahu, mohon maaf jika saya bersikap terlalu berambisi dan tidak sopan"

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf, kau pasti sangat penasaran, lihatlah, Putri Baekhyun sangat pandai menari" dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya saat Ratu Joseon kembali melontarkan bujukan keduanya, dengan perlahan pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekat dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, mencoba mengintip aula dari luar

Dan apa yang ada di dalam membuatnya terdiam seketika, seorang gadis dengan _hanbok_ berwarna biru muda sedang berputar dengan kedua tangan yang mengangkat _chima_ -nya, dengan cepat menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun yang disebut-sebut sedari tadi

Gadis itu berputar ke samping lalu menurunkan _chima_ di genggamannya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan lalu turun perlahan ke bawah, membuat gerakan mengelus dengan begitu lembut, Chanyeol hampir saja tidak berkedip sampai sesuatu mengambil alih pikirannya

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela jatuh tepat pada sesuatu di antara jari gadis itu, membuatnya berkilauan dan berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Putra mahkota itu, "Minhee?" tanpa sadar bergumam saat kepalanya berhasil mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya

Dan gadis itu berputar kembali dan berhenti saat berada di hadapannya, bibirnya membola tak percaya saat kepalanya benar-benar yakin bahwa gadis di hadapannya adalah gadis yang ditemuinya di jalan dua hari terakhir, bahwa Minhee ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan Putri Baekhyun

Alunan musik yang lembut dan gerakan gadis itu yang begitu perlahan entah bagaimana seolah membekukan waktu sang Putra Mahkota, pandangannya benar-benar tidak teralihkan sedikitpun dari gadis yang masih fokus menarikan gerakannya itu

"Bagaimana? Apa gerakanku tadi sudah bagus?" suara menggema Baekhyun yang bertanya pada dayang-dayangnya menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa tarian gadis itu sudah selesai, lelaki itu berdehem sedikit menghilangkan kecanggungannya dan baru menyadari bahwa musik sudah berhenti dimainkan, "Ah, tariannya terlalu bagus" lelaki itu bergumam tanpa sadar

Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya mencoba menahan agar bibirnya tidak menyunggingkan senyum lalu dengan langkah canggung berbalik dan tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya kecuali beberapa dayang yang tadi mengawalnya, "Eh? Mengapa aku ditinggalkan?"

Baekhyun mengembalikan gelas yang diberikan sang dayang kembali lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu aula yang masih terbuka sedikit dan tersenyum kecil, "Dia melihatku, dia melihatku kan? Aku bahkan mendengarnya mengatakan tarianku bagus"

Begitulah sore hari yang indah itu berakhir, dengan kelopak sakura yang mulai berjatuhan dan dengan dua orang yang masih mencoba menahan senyum walau pada akhirnya dua ujung bibir itu terangkat juga, dan begitulah takdir menunjukkan caranya bekerja

.

.

.

.

.

Hello there!

Wah lama sekali tidak jumpa ya, mohon maaf sekali ff ini ngaret karena- serius, saya sibuk sekali mengurusi organisasi yang nggak kelar-kelar urusannya

Jadi saya kasih sedikit moment manis ChanBaek di chap ini sebagai pelepas rindu

Bagaimana ceritanya sejauh ini? Ada yang suka? Ada yang menunggu? Wah saya senang sekali kalau memang ada, I'll try my best for you all!

Jadi saya mau sedikit berdiskusi nih, menurut kalian, apakah Krystal tetap dimasukkan sebagai maincast disini? Karena setelah saya pikirkan lagi bagian Krystal terlalu sedikit dalam ff ini untuk disebut sebagai maincast, tapi bagiannya terlalu penting untuk disebut sebagai pemeran pembantu, jadi bagaimana?

Atau kita hilangkan saja Krystal supaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia? Ide bagus haha

One more, saya butuh ide apakah Chanyeol dan saudara-saudara Baekhyun yang lain dibuat saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain sehingga itu nantinya akan menjadi tantangan Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun ataukah saya buat mereka berteman dengan cukup baik supaya bisa membantu Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun? Mohon sarannya

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, untuk chapter depan adegan menari Baekhyun akan saya tulis sebagaimana saya mendapat ide dari drama Moonlight Drawn By Clouds / Love In The Moonlight episode 4 dimana Hong Sam Nom menari, jadi kalau ada ketidakpuasan saya mohon maaf, saya kurang baik dalam mendiskripsikan adegan tanpa dialog

Mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian, saran kritik akan diterima dengan senang hati

See you in next chapter!


End file.
